Melissa and Noah
The relationship between Human Melissa McCall and Human Sheriff Noah Stilinski. Melissa and Stilinski's relationship is one of the first adult relationships in the series. They seem to have known each other for a long time, considering their sons' longtime friendship since childhood. Over the seasons, they have had their share of disagreements, but always seem to be ready to help the McCall Pack whenever they need it. They first appeared in Wolf Moon with their respective children, but don't appear to interact much until The Tell, when they attended parent-teacher conferences. They get to know each other better in Season 2, when Scott and Stiles' hijinks cause them to get into legal trouble with the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. In Season 3, they interacted even more, first with Melissa helping the Beacon Hills supernaturals run interference with the police, until they were both taken captive (along with Chris Argent) by the Darach Jennifer Blake, who intended to sacrifice them as her final trio of guardians in order to finally defeat Deucalion and the Alpha Pack. Melissa and Stilinski comforted each other and Argent as well until they could be saved by Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, and Stiles Stilinski. With Stilinski now in-the-know regarding the supernatural, Melissa and Noah became true allies of the newly-formed McCall Pack, using their respective skills as a medical professional and a law enforcement official to help the pack defend Beacon Hills against various supernatural threats. Their friendship became closer, and it almost seemed for a while that the two may be developing romantic feelings for one another, but this dissolved in Season 5, when the two had wildly differing views on how to deal with the supernatural threats-- Melissa was on the side of the pack, wanting to do whatever it took to protect the town while also protecting its secret, whereas Stilinski became more concerned about following the rule of law, even when it had little power against supernatural creatures. Fortunately, the two reconciled and went back to being friends, but any chance of a romantic encounter seemed to have disappeared. In Season 6, Melissa and Stilinski were captured by the Ghost Riders at different times and were taken to the Phantom Train Station along with their friend Argent, and all three were saved by the pack, who managed to banish the Riders from Beacon Hills. Melissa and Stilinski continued to work together during the threat of the Anuk-ite and Gerard and Monroe's Hunter army, even despite Melissa's growing romantic relationship with Argent. Melissa and Stilinski are known as McStilinski or Sherissa by fans Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In The Tell, Melissa and Stilinski are both seen it Beacon Hills High School for parent-teacher conference for Scott and Stiles, respectively, though they do not get much opportunity to interact with each other. |-|Season 2= In Omega, Stilinski was summoned to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital after Lydia Martin, who had just suffered an "animal attack," (which was really caused by then-Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale, unbeknownst to either of them) began hallucinating and jumped out her window to run wild. Stilinski, who was questioning those who witnessed the event, was shocked to hear that Lydia ran off naked into the Beacon Hills Preserve and asked Melissa if they had checked the entire hospital, in which Melissa responded in the affirmative. Stilinski then ordered an all-points-bulletin on Lydia with information supplied to him by his son, Stiles, who had been infatuated with Lydia since childhood. In Restraint, Melissa was called to the Beacon County Sheriff's Station by Stilinski after both Scott and Stiles were accused of stealing an armored van from the station and kidnapping Jackson Whittemore; while to Melissa, Stilinski, and the other "outsiders," it seemed as though Scott and Stiles had played a cruel prank on Jackson, but in reality, Jackson had been bitten and turned by Derek Hale into a Kanima that was killing people chosen by his yet-unknown Kanima Master. Melissa arrived right after Stilinski read the boys the terms of the restraining order filed against them by Jackson's father, Mr. Whittemore, and, at a loss for words at Scott's recently-strange behavior, she forbid her son from seeing Stiles, though this was ultimately a punishment that did not last long. In Battlefield, |-|Season 3A= In Visionary, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In Riddled, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Benefactor, In Orphaned, |-|Season 5= In Creatures of the Night, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, In The Last Chimera, In A Credible Threat, |-|Season 6A= In Memory Lost, In Relics, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In After Images, In Triggers, Trivia *Melissa and Stilinski were a widely "shipped" couple in the fandom and seemed to be the most popular of the adult pairings. *According to Stiles (while possessed by the Nogitsune), Stilinski was Melissa's first call after she kicked her now ex-husband Rafael McCall out of the house for drunkenly pushing Scott down the stairs. Gallery McStilinski.gif|''Battlefield'' Tumblr inline nsxzphkT6b1qc4j9m 500.gif|''Alpha Pact'' McStilinski-508 -slap.gif|''Ouroboros'' Shelissa Look.gif|''Riddled'' Melissa-mccall-teen-wolf-604.jpg|''Relics'' Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Needs Help